1. Field of the Technology
The technology presented herein relates to a game system, and in particular to a game system including a game apparatus having a touch panel and a card detachably mountable on the touch panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3082200) discloses an image creation apparatus. A user places a flexible sheet having a predetermined graphic pattern printed on one or two surfaces thereof (play card) on an image drawing area of a tablet, and traces the graphic pattern printed on the card. Thus, the graphic pattern is displayed on a screen of a monitor.
Patent document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-91085) discloses a transmission-type image drawing apparatus. While watching a target object through the tablet and an LCD panel, a user traces the target object on a tablet with a pen. Thus, the target object is displayed on the LCD panel.
Patent document 3 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-128315) discloses a character recognition apparatus for recognizing a handwritten character which is input through a tablet and displaying a character corresponding to the recognition result on an LCD based on character data stored on a memory card.
None of the above-mentioned patent documents discloses a technology for generating an event which influences the progress of a game in accordance with a track made on a touch panel by a user as a result of the player tracing an aperture formed in a card. With the image creation apparatus disclosed in patent document 1, when the user traces the graphic pattern printed on the play card, the track of the tracing is merely displayed on the screen. With the transmission-type image drawing apparatus disclosed in patent document 2, when the user traces the target object seen through the tablet, the track of the tracing is merely displayed on the screen. The character recognition apparatus disclosed in patent document 3 is not for merely displaying a handwritten character which is input through the tablet (i.e., an input track), but still this apparatus is basically for merely displaying the character intended by the user on the screen.